Amy Pond's Video Blog
by cheri1
Summary: Spoilers for The Girl Who Waited. For 36 years, Amy has been using the Interface to keep a visual record of her time in captivity. Here is one of her entries.


"Interface, are you there?"

"I am here, Amy Pond."

"Access video blog."

"Video blog is now ready for new entry."

"Good. This is Amy Pond obviously. After all, I'm the only human here…or at least the only human in this…quarantine room. I've been here for 36 fucking years and I have to be honest now, I've just about given up all hope. I don't know where Rory is, I don't know where the Doctor is but at the moment I wish the two of them were locked away in their own personal hells. I know that's harsh but after 36 years, I no longer fucking care. I hate them both for leaving me here to rot! Damn them! Damn those motherfuckers both to hell for this! Especially that fucking Time Lord! I trusted that son of a bitch and what has it gotten me? 36 years in purgatory! Damn him!

Okay, okay, sorry. I need to calm down, getting angry won't solve anything. It's just that I've waited and waited for my husband and best friend to show up and no one ever comes and after spending nearly four decades on survival mode, I'm a little tense. Especially since I had to take out two more of those handbots this morning. It's getting harder and harder to hide from them so I've had to resort to destroying them with my sword. But I keep wondering if I'm living on borrowed time here. If Rory and the Doctor don't get back soon, I probably will end up dead. I've tried to escape but I can't find the way out and this interface won't tell me how to get out so no help from it either. Damn them for leaving me here! I have an urge to punch their lights out if I ever see them again! I'm sure they're out there zooming through time and space at this moment. Probably forgot all about me or thought I was dead. Well, we tried, Amy, but you're stuck so I guess we'll see ya later. Wankers.

Sorry, once again I need to calm down. I really don't want my blog to be heaps of cussing and death threats against my husband and friend. I just have so much anger from all this and every day that I don't get rescued more gets added onto it. To be honest, I really wish I could die but I guess the thought of being rescued keeps me going. But if they don't come soon I don't know what I'm gonna do because I'm to the point where I've almost given up on life. I hate thinking like that but what is there left to live for? All I do, day in and day out, is survive. I have no time for fun or joy or laughter, it's constant hiding and fighting the handbots and worrying about the handbots and worrying if I'm gonna make it through the day without ending up dead. All other things have been pushed to the wayside because I must survive and now I'm tired and weary of fighting and I just wish I could go to sleep and never wake up again.

Oh, Rory, I wish you were here. I miss you so much. I wish I could hold you in my arms and cry on your shoulder. I cried so much the first few years that I was here but now I'm too tired even to cry. I wish I could feel you again, my love, and smell your scent. I miss your arms around me and each day that I don't see you, I lose more and more hope. Even if the Doctor has given up on me, my Rory, surely you haven't. You were the man who guarded me for 2,000 years and I believed that you would move Heaven and Hell to find me and bring me back but I'm even starting to lose faith in you, my darling.

Ugh, I can't do this now. I can't start thinking about him in that way or I'll cause myself more heartache. I just hope Rory is doing everything he can to find me because when I get out of here, I want to have a few words with Raggedy Man about the way he travels through time. In the beginning, I thought it was great just going through time and space without any real notion of what we were getting into but now I see firsthand how dangerous it is. Makes me wonder if this has happened before. Just how many people have died or been lost on your watch, Raggedy Man? Because I have a feeling there's been more than me that have ended up in a predicament like this.

Anyway, I s'pose I better get back to my room. I want to have a lie down for awhile. I need more and more lie downs these days. At least you're here, Interface, and I have someone to talk to. Without you, I'd probably have gone insane years ago. Anyway, this is Amy Pond closing down her video blog now.

Video blog is now shutting down.

Thank you, Interface. I'll talk to you later; right now I'm off to my room for a quick nap.

THE END.


End file.
